Wrong number!
by ice-destiny
Summary: Sadie calls Piper but dials the wrong number and blurts out something, something that no one is suppose to know. R&R! One-shot!


Sadie POV

I was pacing back and forth in my room. "Ugh! Whatever." I muttered and took my phone, dialed the numbers in. It finally picked up, I didn't even wait for a response.

"Piper? Gods! I don't know what to do anymore! I like- scratch that. I love him, Piper! I always do! I don't know if he feels the bloody same way! I'm sure he doesn't. Every time I see him in school, he's always surrounded by girls swooning at him! All the girls that like him are always pretty, funny and bloody hell rich! While I'm just a girl who lives with a brother and an uncle. Every time I think of him, gods! His perfect smile! His curls! He's god damn hot! He sees me smile at him and he smiles back! Does he really mean it? Piper? Does Leo really mean it? When he looks at me with those gorgeous coffee brown eyes while smiling, that's when my legs starts to melt! When he talked to me, I got butterflies in my stomach! He's cute and adorable and popular but when you get really close with him, he's like a person. He's so considerate and kind; it makes me feel like I'm not the right girl for him. Did I tell you 'bout this? I guess not. The other day he called me, it was so humiliating! I stuttered and made a complete fool of myself! But his voice was so sweet. His random funny topic that pops out of his mouth makes me feel better. Piper, Leo's just so perfect. I shouldn't and should stop wishing that he'll like me or love me back."

No response. "Piper? Piper? You there?"

"This isn't Piper." This voice sounds awfully familiar. I got shocked, "W-who's this then?" I asked stuttering. I just spoke out something that no one should ever know except Piper. _Oh, gods! Help me?_ I thought.

This guy is the one who makes you stutter every time he talks to you. It's the guy who makes your legs melt and the same guy who gives you butterflies in your stomach. I jus want to say one thing. Everything you said just now, I've wanted to say the same things to you, it's Leo."

"Hullo?" I asked trying to make sure it really is Leo who said it. If it is him; OMG! He likes me back! "R-really?"

"Sadie, it's true. I-I've been wanting to say it to you too. Your smiles are adorable. You're sarcastic- ness is awesome. Your laugh, i-i-it's like music to my ears. Sadie, I-I Love you. I wish you feel the same way too." He said while stuttering- Wait, did he just say he LOVES me?!

"Sadie? I'll wait for your answer tomorrow at school. Sweet dreams."

The next morning

I was walking in the hallways; my head down. I was blushing from last night.

"Sadie!? I heard Piper call out, while running toward me. "What?" I asked.

"I was worried, you didn't call me."

"I did. Well, I did but dialed the wrong numbe-

"Sadie?" I heard someone call. I looked up and saw Leo?! Oh my gods! What should I do? "Yes?" I asked nervously. He smiled at me nervously.

"Can I borrow her for a sec?" He asked Piper shyly. Piper looked at me with a teasingly evil smile. "Yeah, go ahead. Y'know what? Just take her for the whole day."

"Thanks." He said happily. My eyes widened in shock. "B-but Pipe-

"We'll talk about it, kay? Have fun!" She said wiggling her eyebrows at me with a teasing smile and went away. I'm alone with Leo?! I was blushing madly while looking at the floor.

"So…" He said shyly while rubbing the back of his neck. He then grabbed my hand and took me into the janitor's closet. He lifted my chin up making me look into his brown eyes. His face was flushing red, like mine. "Sadie… I-I love you." My mouth hang open. "Do y-you?" He asked. I didn't answer because my mouth was still hanging in shock. He leaned closer to me. "Do you?" He repeated. My palms were getting sweaty and my face feeling hot.

"I-I do too." I said shyly. He grinned. "You do what?"

I blushed madly. "I L-love you too." He grinned happily at me. I smiled shyly at him.

He then started leaning closer to my face. He kissed my forehead. "There's one more thing I wanna ask." He said. I stared into his eyes, "What is it?" He then held my hands squeezing them lightly. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I grinned at me, "Been waiting for that long ago. I will be your girlfriend." We stared at each others eyes. He started leaning forward and captured my lips. I was shocked at first but kissed him back; slowly wrapping my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. We pulled away panting. I looked down shyly. He lifted my chin up and said, "I'll pick you up after school." I nodded smiling. We went our ways. I walked to my classroom smiling like an idiot. But who cares? Leo Valdez, one of the hottest guys in school is my boyfriend.


End file.
